


The Nightmare club

by Book_goddessforlife98



Category: Cinderbrush (Web Video), Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: AF is the tallest, Af’s dad is like the one good parent in the fic out of the group, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual, Comfort, Correction Aff’s dad and Jamie’s mom are the only decent parents, Crying, Cults, Drugs, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jamie use to be friends with Mary, Multi, Multiple Pov, Nightmare club, PTSD, Pansexual, Parties, Polygamous: Cinderbrush, Queen - Freeform, Raves, Sasha is the shortest, Separation Anxiety, Spiraling, Terrible Parents, Underage Drug Use, Violence, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves, Witch Hunters, Witches, abandonment issues/fears, breakimg down because of pushing down emotions, followed by Cam, hacking?, infernal, jamie’s mom is just busy, like you know the breakfast club, non-binary characters, polycule, post-stream, small town, some original characters - Freeform, supernatural teenagers, teen drama, teen drinking, teenager angst, teenagers being teenagers, they fight evil now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_goddessforlife98/pseuds/Book_goddessforlife98
Summary: The nightclub is a play on the breakfast club.Basically they can’t stay out of trouble no matter how hard they all try
Relationships: Jamie Wrenly/Cameron Solomon/Abigail "Aff" Flowers/Sasha Murasaki
Comments: 54
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 0: Bury a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning ⚠️: talking about parents and some mentions of child abuse, brief mentions of gun violence/wounds, brief ptsd mentions, separation anxiety, minor misgendering and use of incorrect pronouns, and dead name

Cinderbrush Hills has always been a little off. But for the most part it was normal. But something changed after Amanda Beltman was murdered by Susie and her freaky ass cult. things started to get weirder. It’s like a darkness had fallen on the town. The nightmare club (that’s sort of the name they settled on, because it was a play off on the breakfast club) had started to struggle fighting their darker selves. Especially when the sun went down. They had all gotten in varying degrees of trouble with their parents and the law. Cam’s parents had kicked him out of the house so he had been staying with Jamie and their mom. Mrs. Wrenly was actually surprisingly fine with housing another teenager. She was a lot nicer than Jamie let on. Then again Jamie was pretty closed off as it was and it wasn’t a surprise that they were also icy with their mom. Jamie’s mom had grounded them for several weeks. Not that it did much good, she had to work later shifts and so couldn’t really keep an eye on them as much as she would have liked but Cam managed to keep them out of trouble for a bit. Sasha’s parents hadn’t even fucking noticed nor did they care, and like always they ignored her. AF’s dad was by far the nicest of the bunch. He had grounded them for what he seemed reasonable but wasn’t icy or mean to his child. He was more disappointed then anything else.

The NC (nightmare club) had a strange relationship in some people’s eyes, because it seemed like Sasha and Cam were dating. and then someone would spot Sasha and AF holding hands. Sometimes it was AF and Jamie. Sometimes Cam and Jamie. Other times Cam and AF. And someone even swore they saw Sasha and Jamie making out once. Someone also swore they saw all four of them holding hands, but no one believed that person at all. And people were just generally confused about them. And there there was that one time it seemed like they were all out on a date. And well everyone was fucking confused about it. But the NC knew what they were. They all loved each other and enjoyed being in a relationship that was what it was. They also moved confusing the shit out of people. Specially Jamie and Sasha got the biggest kick out of it. But they were a polycule, and it worked. The nightmare club had especially grown close during anger management classes and community service, and recovering in the hospital from their injuries, by far Sasha and Jamie had gotten the worst. They didn’t have supernatural healing like AF did. So they had to heal normally. Which sucked because Sasha had gotten shot in the leg and Jamie had been shot point blank in the abdomen. Which their mom flipped out about, she worked with the police so of course she did. 

They all attended Amanda’s funeral. Yes AF was the closest one too her and they were the most effected by her death, the rest of the nightmare club still went. It made Amanda’s mom feel better, she thanked them all for coming and was glad that Amanda had some real friends instead of just horses. Even ice cold Jamie didn’t correct her. But they were mostly there for AF. As where Sasha and Cam. They both wanted to support AF and their grief over losing the first person to ever be nice to them in this shitty town. During the service AF sat in between Sasha and Jamie, holding on tightly to their hands. After Amanda was buried they all thought that things back to some semblance of normal. But this was Cinderbrush, and they weren’t normal teenagers. But at least they had each other. And of course people treated them differently now. Sasha and Jamie were both still recovering from their injuries, and still having to go to therapy, anger management and do community service had singled the four out. They had moved Jamie’s spot because it had been found out by Evan Harris and Jamie wasn’t comfortable with him having that knowledge so it was moved. Somewhere much much safer than before, and only the nightmare club knew were it was. They were all hanging out in the spot. Jamie was reading some book that their aunt had sent them. They were currently in AF’s lap, while Cam and Sasha were studying. 

”I’m gonna miss you guys for break,” AF said. “I mean I excited to visit my mom...though I haven’t told her yet about my nickname and pronouns. So I am a little nervous,”

”if she is mean to you. I’ll hex her,” Jamie said. Looking up at them. “You just tell me and I will do it,” 

”I don’t doubt you will butterfly, but she is my mom,”

”no excuse,” Jamie replied

”their right,” Sasha said “just because she is your mom doesn’t me she can be mean to you, I mean cam’s parents are assholes to him,”

”I’m still waiting for you too give me the go,” Jamie said. 

”I’m not going to let you hex my parents,” Cam said. “Even if they are assholes,”

”they kicked you out of the house,” AF said

”which they shouldn’t have done unless they are giving you some support,” Sasha said “you’re still under 18,”

”well Jamie’s house is nice,” cam said. “And so is their mom,”

”I never said my mom was a bitch,” 

“but you don’t get along,” AF said

”sort of,” Jamie said “it’s complicated, a lot that’s changed in three years, you didn’t know me then,”

”you were still the weird goth kid,” Cam said. “Who dealt drugs,” 

”I’ve always been weird,” Jamie said. They’d always been that kid who could get people things they wanted, it had over the years somewhere around junior high and the beginning of high school turned into drugs. Mostly drugs, 

”but you didn’t get into witchcraft until the whole thing went down with AF’s dad and your dad right,” Sasha asked 

“I was staying with my aunt for the summer before shit hit the fan,” 

”I find that still really fucking weird by the way,” AF said. “Don’t you?” Jamie didn’t respond at first. 

“I mean not really,” Jamie said. “My parents were already separated. The affair was just the final nail in the coffin. Which honestly I’m thankful for,” 

“why?” AF asked. They hated the divorce it had made them angry and it had been bad. They were mad at their parents. 

”some people shouldn’t be together,” Jamie said. 

“like my parents,” Cam said. 

”exactly,” Jamie said. “My parents have always fought they’ve been nicer to each other since they divorced,”

”did you want them to get divorced?” Cam asked, wondering if his own feelings about his parents were normal or not. They lived in the same house but heavily avoided each other.

”not at first. Not when I was younger, because they were my parents. They’re suppose to be together,” they said. “But they always fought with each other and I could only take so much of it before I just couldn’t,” 

”why’d they stay together for as long as they did?” AF asked innocently. 

”me,” Jamie said. “Divorces can really fuck kids up I guess. But so can parents who constantly fight,”

”you are already fucked up,” Sasha said 

“I was fucked up before they divorced,” they said. Jamie didn’t have friends, well until now. Jamie also didn’t date. Sure they messed around but nothing was permanent. And most people wanted something from them. Usually drugs. They were the most hesitant out of the whole group about the relationship everyone had. All of them were new to this. So at least Jamie wasn’t alone. 

”at least they care right?” Sasha said 

“yeah,” Jamie said “though I think my mom’s honestly given up on trying to get me to stop getting myself into trouble,” 

“and your dad?” 

”trying to make up for the divorce and the position he put me in,” Jamie said.

“What position was that?” Cam asked. 

”what does that mean?” AF asked. 

”Not important,” Jamie said. Jamie was hard to read ~~sometimes~~ most time. So Cam couldn’t tell if they really meant that it wasn’t important or if it was actually really important. AF maybe could hear the hint of hurt in Jamie’s tone. But they knew if they pressed them that it would end poorly. Sasha knew. Her parents were difficult and had threatened divorces before but hadn’t gone through with it. And they had used her to try and hurt each other. 

”so we should do something when you guys get back,” Sasha says to lighten the mood. 

”yeah we should,” AF said “we can exchange gifts,”

“That would be good,” Cam said.

”yeah, I am gonna miss not seeing you guys until next year,” Jamie said.

”what do you mean?” Sasha said 

“I don’t get back until the new year,” Jamie said. “Dad wants to spend Christmas and new years together,”

”that’s fun,” AF said “I think I’ll be back before New Years. Or not. It depends on how it goes with me mom,” 

“I hope it goes well,” Sasha said. 

”Again if it doesn’t I’ll hex her for you,” Jamie said. “I’m serious, just say the word,”

”no. No. No. It’s fine,” af said. Sasha looked at the time.

”we should’ve get going,” she said. “You two have to get to the airport don’t you?”

”yeah. We do,” AF said. “Least we can hang out together until our planes take off,”

____

Sasha and Cam still hang out at the spot. They talk some more. 

”mind if I sneak in tonight?” Sasha asks “I don’t wanna be alone and usually I got to AF’s place but they’re gone,”

”sure,” Cam says “just have to be careful,” 

“yeah I know, you don’t wanna get kicked out of Jamie’s house,”

”I just....they’re both so far and best if something happens to them,” 

“they will be fine. Both of them will be fine. Af is a werewolf and Jamie is well Jamie,” 

“still. I’m worried,”

”I know. I mean some of those cult shirts are still out there,” Sasha said holding Cam close.

”and alone we aren’t....alone we are an easier target,” 

“It will be ok,”

_____

AF and Jamie hang out together while they wait for their planes to board. 

”you really sure you’re ok?” AF asks.

”yeah. And you?”

”yeah I think I’ll be ok,”

”call if you need me,” Jamie said. “I mean it,” 

“I will, you call too,” they said, “don’t shut us out okay butterfly,”

”I wont,” Jamie says. Their plane boards first, they kiss AF goodbye and head to their plane. A few minutes later AF’s plane boards. They fall asleep once the plane is in the air. They still have nightmares about Amanda and about the church fight. And the gun, AF has never liked guns. And getting shot well AF was to enraged to really remember them getting shot. But they remember Jamie and Sasha getting shot. And that had been scary. Especially when the cops had arrested them before realizing they needed medical attention. They are startled awake by the flight attendant who asks if they want some thing to drink. They gladly take the water that’s offered. Af hugs their mom tightly when they see her. They had missed her. Their mom asked them how the flight was and asked about school, she avoided questions about the incident. Af was grateful for that.

”so you dating anyone?”

”ummmm. Yeah”

”oh? Who?” She asks. Af doesn’t know what to say, because how do you explain to your mom you’re dating three people who are dating each other. And it’s complicated. 

”so it’s kind of complicated,”

”oh ok,”

”how’s life?”

”oh it’s been ok,” AF’s mom said. “I can’t wear for you to meet my boyfriend,” she says. “Oh my little girl all grown up. It’s go to see you again Abigail,”

“um mom,” Af says 

“Yes?”

”I go by AF now,”

”oh okay,”

”and umm...I would prefer if you wouldn’t refer to me as she/her,”

”I can try...what do you want me to call you then?”

”they/them,” af says 

“I’ll try to remember,”

”thank you,”

____

Jamie doesn’t sleep on their plane ride, even though it’s a seven hour plane ride. But when they exit the airport and see their dad waiting for them with the car they fall asleep on the way to the house. Not because they want too but because their body just shuts down. Their dad wakes them up.

”long flight?”

”uh yeah,” they say

”so you have a boyfriend?” He asks. “The jacket you’re wearing, it’s a football leather-men’s jacket right?”

”yeah, it’s complicated,” Jamie says. They’re glad to have Cam’s jacket. Glad he lent it to them, because they haven’t been alone since they got released from the hospital and Cam had moved in. None of them had. They would all sneak away to the spot when they could and would sometimes sleep there. Like actual sleep. most of the time cam and Jamie shared a bed, and Sasha would sneak out to sleep at AF’s house. 

”oh?”

”rather not get into it,” 

“alright,” he says. Mr. Wrenly knows his kid all to well. He knows if he presses for to much info Jamie will get defensive and cold. As soon as Jamie gets to their room they call AF. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AF calls Jamie their butterfly because of that scene and AF is the only person allowed too call them that. No one else is allowed too. And I will die on that hill.


	2. Chapter 1: Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning ⚠️: misgendering, asshole teacher, dead name used, minor sexism

Winter Break had ended, and everyone was back at school. Jamie had gotten back from visiting their father in New York. AF had also gotten back from visiting their mom. Cam had moved back in with his parents. He and Sasha waited at the meet up spot. The air was still chilly and it had lightly snowed late last night. Cam spotted AF’s truck, he also noted that Jamie was with them as well. Once they parked the two made their way over to them. Both were dressed for the weather. Jamie still wearing those sunglasses of theirs and the black hat. It was something they always wore, and it was just really rare to see them not wearing those red tinted sunglasses or the hat. It was Jamie’s signature. Cam also noted they were wearing his jacket.

”how was break?” Sasha asked

”oh it was cool,” AF said. “My mom is like dating again I guess. I met her boyfriend. He was nice. She got a it weird when I told her about being non-binary. I missed my dad though. I also missed you guys too. I got some gifts for you. I’ll give them to you after school,” 

“Weird how?” Jamie asked

”she just....confused maybe I dunno. She was respectful though so that’s good,” 

“You ok?” Sasha asked

”just glad to be back, I missed you guys,” Aff was avoiding something.

”Jamie?” Sasha asked. 

”New York was the same,” they replied. “My dad is fine. He does what he always does when I visit,” they said. “I also have something to give you guys, I’ll give it to you after school at the hangout,” 

“cool,” cam said. “I umm made up with my parents so I moved back in for now,” he says. Cam thinks maybe if Aff and Jamie were there then they both would have convinced him it wasn’t a good idea.

“my house is always open,” Jamie said. 

”thanks man,” cam said. 

”what about you Sash?” AF asked. 

”my family didn’t do much,” she said. “It was...uneventful,” she said. “We got a substitute teacher I heard,” she said. 

”how interesting which class?” Aff asked 

”history,” 

“Interesting,” Jamie says. “Anything else?”

”yeah Mary was attacked a few days ago,” cam said. “She is still in the hospital. Hypothermia and pneumonia,”

”who attacked her?” Aff asked

“Mary Rayo?” Jamie asked

”yeah,” Sasha said. “They don’t know who. And she’s not awake yet so they have zero leads,” They all walk to class together and took their seats. Amanda’s seat was still empty. The new teacher introduced himself. Mr. Hearse, he was weird. He was really weird. Something was off about him, Jamie wasn’t sure what it was, they couldn’t quite place their finger on it. But something about this man just said danger, and Jamie wasn’t the only one who felt it. He took roll got a few grumpy corrections. He looked right at Jamie.

”you don’t need to wear sunglasses inside. Take them off,”

“there’s nothing in the dress code that says I can’t wear them,” Jamie said.

”You don’t take them off I’ll give you detention,” he said.

”fine,” they said. Jamie removed their red tinted sunglasses. People forgot they had amber colored eyes. That were currently glaring daggers at the substitute teacher. ”Carry on,” they said.

”and the hat,”

”you get one not both,” jamie said. “And I’m sitting in the back so I’m not blocking anyone,” 

“fine,” mr. hearse said. Going back to writing in the board, and picking up where the previous teacher had left off. Like always everyone was sneaking their phones out texting each other. Jamie was getting some messages from clients now that they were back. They texted back times and locations. Their new history teach started in on a new subject that made Jamie stop. 

”we will be talking about the witch trials,” he said. “From the most famous ones in Salem to ones that weren’t as famous,” there were people glancing back at them. Because it really wasn’t to much of a secret that Jamie was a witch. They weren’t the only student, there was a few others. 

”you mean the countless murder of innocent people?” Sasha asked “specifically women.”

”yes we will be talking about that,”

”do you think it was wrong?” Jamie asked “what happened to those people?”

”at the time it was illegal to be a witch. 

”yeah but like the tests were so fuckimg stupid,” Cam said 

“I mean like people float,” Lexi added. “We don’t naturally sink. You were fucked either way,”

”language,” Mr. Hearse snapped. 

”most of those people who died. Not witches just women who didn’t fit in with social norms,” Aff said. 

”young lady are you a historian?”

”I ummm.....no?!” Aff said. “And I’m not a lady,”

”it says here your name is Abigail,” 

“That’s just a name,” they said. 

”Last time I checked it’s your job to teach,” Sasha said “not argue with students things you have no business talking about,” she said. 

”are you like this with your normal teacher?”

”well Mr. Kempler wasn’t this disrespectful,” Jamie said. “So no we aren’t like this,”

”they’re not wrong,” Cori said. ”you are bung rather rude. And Aff is the nicest person here,”

”tonight for homework I’m going to assign you a victim of the witch trials and do a report about it,” he said. “You will pull a name out of the bowl,” 

______

Sasha and Jamie had PE together. The teachers just made them walk laps. The two got their exercise in during PT that they went to once a week, usually together because honestly physically therapy was better with a familiar face. And they had their inside jokes and code words. 

”what do you think of our new teacher?” Sasha asked

”he’s an asshole,” 

“yeah. He kind of is,” she agreed. “The lesson today was weird,”

”yeah. Lot of talks of killing people for being a witch...possibly being a witch. And he was like ok that a good deal of women were tortured,”

”but in your case you are a witch. Like he kind of seems like he hates witches,”

”yeah, and he was weird,” they said. “I’m not the only one in school who is. And I’m fine, what’s he gonna do? I’m not hurting anyone,”

”you did hurt Terrance and Susie,”

”they deserved it,”

”true. who else is a witch?”

”Alison lexi’s older sister,” 

“oh?”

”few others. But we don’t hang out, they come to me if they like need ingredients for a spell but other than that we avoid each other,”

”wouldn’t expect you too just hang out,” she said. “You don’t do people,”

”correct,” Jamie said. They had their sunglasses back on, Sasha honestly forgot they had amber eyes because they always wore red tinted sunglasses. Rare color, but not impossible. 

”so what did you get us?”

”surprise. I’m. Of telling you,” Jamie said. “You will like your gift,” 

“what did you get Aff?”

”I got them some pins, and a journal,”

”and cam?”

”headphones. His other pair broke,”

”and me?”

”not telling you, but you will like it,”

”I’m can’t wait to see,” Sasha smiled. “How’s your stomach by the way?”

”fine,” Jamie said. “Still hurts when I move certain ways,” they said. “What about you?”

”same my thigh hurts there,” she said. “And I’m thankful it’s winter. I still have trouble sleeping,”

”I will make you a sleeping potion,”

”you have trouble sleeping too still don’t you?”

”it’s better when I have someone with me,” Jamie said

”yeah I spent a lot of nights with Aff,”

”it’s gonna be weird without Cam at my house,”

”you can come over, so can Aff, ill ask cam if he wants too, my parents are gone again for who cares. They certainly don’t,”

“Terrance is getting out,”

”what?”

”my mom told me. I don’t know if he is coming back to school or going somewhere else”

”he helped kill Amanda. And he almost killed us,”

“If he tries to hurt us. I know some spells,” Jamie said. ”extreme emergency only spells,”

_____

They met at the hangout, once school was out for the day. Aff gave them gifts, they had gotten everyone a necklace. Cam got a wolf, Sasha a crown, and Jamie a moth but Aff Calle dit a butterfly and no one wanted to correct them. They had also gotten everyone a new phone case. Sasha’s was a rest silver and pale baby pink marble design. Cam’s was clear with a bunch of tiny footballs on it and Jamies’s was a black phone case with white and gold design of the magician tarot card. 

”where did you find this?” Jamie asked Aff. “Like this has to be the coolest phone case I’ve ever seen,” 

”oh I found it at a small little store. I found everything I got you guys there. The lady was really cool,” Aff said. “She had some cool ass stuff,” 

”Guess it’s my turn to give you guys gifts,” Jamie said handing each of their SOs’ the gifts. Aff loved the pins and journal. One of the pins had they/them/theirs on it, another had a little silver wolf howling at the moon. Another one was the non-binary flag, and a journal with some stickers on it. They hugged Jamie tightly. 

”Aff!” They said. “Can’t breathe,” 

“oh sorry,” Aff said. Sasha opened her gift. It was a very nice, very expensive looking scarf. It had beautiful embroidery on it.

”wow,” she said “this is really nice,”

”one of a kind,” Jamie said. “Like you,” 

“did you...were you just being sappy?”

”nope I do not know what though are talking about,” they said. 

”I...ok,” sasha said. Cam opened his next

”thanks for the new headphones,” he smiled. “I also got everyone something,” he said. Handing everyone a similar shaped box. He had gotten each of them a knife. 

”why a knife?” Jamie asked looking at theirs. 

”in case you can’t like ya know do what you usually do,” cam said. “In case your magic doesn’t work and in case like Aff can’t wolf out. And Sasha can’t do her siren thingy,”

”seems logical to me,” Aff said.

”their not wrong,” Sasha said “And cam does have a point,”

”Thanks Sasha,” Cam smiled.

”got you guys somethings,” Sasha said, handing out the gifts she had gotten them. For Cam she got him his favorite cologne. Aff she got them like one of those lucky rabbit foots that they could hang on their car and their favorite bands newest album, and she had gotten Jamie some more crystals. She had done a lot of research and had talked to the woman she got them from about all she needed to know.

”I can’t wait to listen to this band when I drive home,” Aff said. 

”you’re the best,” cam said

”thanks Sash,” Jamie said. They gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

”I listen, I like what you guys got me,” she said. “And the knife will come in handy I’m sure,” They hung out for a bit longer before they went home. Aff drove Jamie home and Cam took Sasha. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m leaving it up to the readers about what kind of music Aff listens too


	3. Chapter 2: Sweet dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning ⚠️: panic attack, brutal murder, minor character death (2x), corpse mutilation, drug use

Cam and Aff are driving down the road they’re on their way to the hangout. They hadn’t spoken to Jamie since yesterday, and well Cam figured Jamie was in the hideout. It’s where they usually hung out. Specially when they wanted to avoid people and get high. Yesterday had been stressful for all of them, the last tow days had been, Mary had died two days ago and they weren’t looking for Mary’s attacker anymore. They were looking for her killer. She had ended up going into cardiac arrest. That’s what Jamie had said. Jamie wasn’t close with Mary, but her death had definitely affected everyone. And Jamie felt guilty about it of course, because they’d given Mary something that might have lead the ~~attacker~~ killer to believe Mary was a witch. And Nina and Alison had both disappeared with no trace of where they went. And Jamie being Jamie. Did what they did best, push people away. And no one had talked to them since lunch tie yesterday. 

“Jamie is not answering their phone,” Aff said

”they probably forgot to charge it,”

”Sasha‘s not answering either. But she called last night and said she was gonna check on Jamie,” 

“well let’s hope sasha gets there before us, then she can tell us if Jamie is there or not,” cam comes to a stop. A police officer is standing there blocking off the road. Cam rolls down the window as the officer comes up to them.

”what’s going on?” Cam asks

”nothing to worry about son. You kids should turn around, go a different way,” 

”why?” Cam asks. Aff smells blood they listen to the police talking. They can’t hear it all but they pick up a few words. one of them is dead body and witchcraft. And all Aff can think is Jamie. And they immediately go to worst case scenario. Aff gets out of the car and runs the police try to stop them but they’re no match for Aff’s strength or speed. Cam gets out of the car and calls out for them but they don’t hear it. Aff stops in front of the body that’s covered up. They can smell the blood, and the death. They pray. They hope that it’s not Jamie. Because they don’t know what they are gonna do if it is. Aff drops to their knees, next the body. They pull back the sheet covering the body that’s still lying on the ground. Holding their breath as they do. Aff pulls back the sheet and sigh with relief that it’s not Jamie. It’s a girl they don’t really recognize. They recall seeing her with Jamie yesterday, and Jamie saying something about her also being a witch. Reality sets in now, as Aff sees clearly what was done to this poor girl. Her throat was slit open and her eyes gouged out. Aff scrambled away, it brings them back to Amanda. And suddenly they can’t breathe. They can’t think straight. 

”You’ve contaminated a crime scene!” The officer said

”I’m sorry,” Aff says. “I thought it was my....I thought it was my friend,” they said. Cam pulls them away. “I didn’t touch the body,” they hear themselves speak but it feels weird. The only thing right now that even makes sense right now is Cam. And if it was just Aff alone they would probably go after that asshole teacher. Sure they don’t know this girl well, but someone killed her and all Aff can think about is that Jamie is a target now. And what if Sasha didn’t find them at the hideout? What then?

“you sure?” 

”yes,” 

“just...get out of here,” the cop says covering the body up. “I won’t say anything. Just go,” Aff finds they still can’t breathe as their heart races. It’s just like Amanda, it’s just like Amanda. Fuck! Aff didn’t know who this girl was, but whoever did this is a monster. Aff is sitting in Cam’s car they don’t remember being guided back. Their phone brings them to reality. Sasha’s ringtone. They answer it.

”where are you guys?” Sasha says 

“someone died,” Aff says 

“who?”

”One of the girls Jamie was with yesterday morning. Is Jamie with you?”

”yes,” Sasha said. “They’re fine. I think,” she said. “I’m not sure,” 

“we will see you soon,” Aff says.   
  


It takes them 20 minutes to get to the hideout. Sasha and Jamie are sitting together on the ground. 

”Jamie why didn’t you answer your phone?”

”My phone died,” they said. They blew out smoke. “I went to see Mary yesterday,” they said. “before she died,”

”what?” Cam said “on your own?

”Found this in her bag,” Jamie held up a little bottle. “She got this from me,”

”you realize this isn’t your fault right?” Aff said. 

”logically I know,” they said. “Logically I know the truth, but like I don’t...I feel somewhat responsible,” 

“one of the girls you were talking to yesterday is dead,” cam said. “You need to be careful,”

”Cam’s right,” Aff said. “I thought it was you,” they said. “I though you got murdered,”

”It had do be the new teacher,” Jamie said. “Who was killed?”

”what makes you think that?” Sasha asks

”Mary gets attacked the same day he shows up. Nina and Ally asked me for black magic to curse the substitute teacher, I left. I didn’t want to break my promise,”

”Nina,” cam said. “you could have gotten killed. We care about you, we care about you. And you could have died. And why are you so stubborn?”

“Not helping Cam,” Sasha said.

”I just....look it’s complicated,” they said. “I’m aware. I’m aware there is someone. Most likely Mr. hearse, who is killing witches. Only Mary isn’t one. So he killed her because she associated with one,” they said. “Which means you guys are also in danger,” 

”what kind of name is mr. hearse anyways?” Aff asked.

”we could find out,” Jamie said. “My moms computer. We could look him up,”

”we should,” cam said. “Cops won’t look at him,”

”no they won’t,” Sasha said

”just don’t be stupid. Butterfly,” Aff said wrapping their arms around Jamie. Jamie let out another stream of smoke. 

”what if I take one of you with me?” Jamie said. “I can’t just stop what I’m doing because of this guy. Still have a business to run,”

“okay,” cam said. “Deal,” Sasha’s phone went off. She picked it up. 

”hello?”

_“This is Lynn. I’m Jamie’s mom,”_

“Oh hi ms. Wrenly what’s up?”

_“Have you seen Jamie? I can’t reach them,”_

“Their with me,”

_“Oh thank god. Can you tell them to come home please?”_

“Sure. What’s wrong?”

_“Mary died yesterday and I heard from a friend Jamie was there. And I’m worried about the effects it will have. I’m also worried because Ally Wrembles is missing, and I know sometimes Jamie hangs out with her and her friend Nina,”_

“Oh. Okay. Yeah I’ll let them know,”

_“I thought....oh god I thought something bad happened, just I want them home now,”_

“Okay, we will be back soon,” she said. “Bye,” she hung up. “That was your mom,” Sasha said

”what did she want?”

”she was worried about you,”

”she’s always worried,” Jamie said. They had become distant from both parents after they divorced. Just like they had pushed everyone away. Can’t get hurt when people leave if you aren’t friends with them. You can’t get hurt if there’s no one to hurt you. Then of course Aff had nuzzled their way in to Jamie’s heart. And well Cam and Sasha had also found a way in and now Jamie had friends. People they loved and while still very afraid that they would just drop them. It felt good to have friends again. And more. Partners. People who really loved them for who they were. They all drove back in Cam’s car. Jamie and Aff were in the back. Aff had their arms around Jamie. Lynn Wrenly was standing outside waiting for the kids when Cam pulled up. They all got out of the car. 

”where were you?” She asked. 

“With me,” Sasha said. “I wasn’t keeping an eye on their phone sorry,” she said 

”I’m sorry I scared you mom,” Jamie said. Their mother wrapped her arms tightly around them. 

”I’m just....I thought when I heard they had found a body and i didn’t hear from you. I thought....”

”I’m fine. I was with Sasha. It’s just....well I don’t know,” Jamie said. “I use to be friends with Mary before you and dad divorced,”

”wait you use to be friends?” Aff said 

“yeah,”

”Jamie,” Lynn said. “Did you see anything when you were there?”

”what do you mean?”

”did you see anyone who shouldn’t have been there that was?”

”no. I didn’t why?

”because we think her attacker came back. And they are gonna want to question you about what Happened at the hospital,”

”I didn’t see anything,” Jamie said. It was hard to tell when Jamie was lying, because they had gotten so good at it. But Sasha could tell. She knew they were lying about something. And she didn’t know what it was. Even when she had asked them earlier. They were quiet. They didn’t say what, but whatever it was scared them, and if it scared Jamie then it was bad. 

”you still have to talk to them,” she said. “But you can talk to them tomorrow. You should go get some sleep,” she said. 

”I’ll see you guys later,” Jamie said following their mom inside. A few seconds later they all got a group text from Jamie asking for them to sneak in about 15 minutes. 


	4. Chapter 3: I put a spell on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning ⚠️: lot of emotional pain, fears of abandonment, spiraling because of fear. Please tread carefully. Brief summary in the bottom notes.  
> Triggering parts start at: “you can tell us,” Cam said  
> End at: “why would we leave you”

Cam, Aff, and Sasha climb through Jamie’s window. Jamie is laying on their bed. Sasha is so certain that Jamie is not ok. They weren’t when she had found them at the hideout. Quickly wiping away tears. And putting on that mask. Jamie was colder than Sasha was when it came to emotions. But she didn’t think they could hide it anymore. It was only a matter of time before they broke down from the burden of keeping those emotions surprised.

”what’s going on Jamie?” Sasha asked. Jamie looks at Sasha through those red tinted glasses. Whatever high they had been experiencing earlier was gone. 

“you know you can talk to us,” Cam says. Jamie gets up facing them all fully now. They’re leading against the edge of their bed. 

“you use to be friends with her,” Aff said. 

”yeah before my parents divorce,” they said. “We were pretty good friends,”

”you still care you,” Cam said. “Why’d you push her away?”

”because you were afraid she would leave you like your dad did,” Aff said. “So you pushed everyone away so it wouldn't happen again. Right? So that it was your choice to leave. Instead of being abandoned?” 

”yeah,” Jamie said. Aff got it. Because they had gone through a divorce too. But Jamie had gone in then opposite direction of Aff. Aff clung to people. Jamie pushes them away. 

”what happened?” Sasha asked “you lied about something. When your mom asked if you saw anything,” 

”You can tell us,” cam said. Jamie was quiet, recalling the encounter they had yesterday with Mr. Hearse. The things he knew about them it was unnerving. Secrets. Fears. Jamie had fears of being abandoned, their father had left and they saw him on occasion but he was just trying to buy Jamie’s love and forgiveness. And then they pushed people away and treated everyone as an acquaintance. So of course people only viewed them as the drug dealer, the one who could get them whatever they wanted. And people used them. It really wasn’t until Aff that Jamie felt like maybe they could have a friendship again. Jamie had been dragged into this relationship by Aff. And Jamie was partly scared that all of them would just disinvite them from this little group. And they couldn’t get that fucking voice to shut up that whispered those things. And Jamie had no idea how he knew, how had he surmised what place to poke that would send them spiraling. The only way was prior knowledge. And maybe someone had told him. Maybe it was Susie, she was the only one who probably figured it out that would want revenge for getting her arrested and in prison. But at the same time it didn’t make sense that Mr. Hearse would know her. 

“Jamie?” Sasha said “you ok? Please just tell us,”

“I saw Mr. Hearse at the hospital,” Jamie said “leaving Mary’s room a few seconds before she died,” 

”mr. hearse?Did he see you?” Aff asked. Oh he had seen Jamie. Yes, _He saw me. I was standing in the door way of the room._

“Did he threaten you?” Cam added. _Yes. He threatened me. **If you tell anyone what you saw. I will hurt your friends** **.** **Would anyone actually care if you just disappeared? Your only useful to people because of what you can provide them. How long before your little group figures that out and leaves you? Because everyone will eventually abandoned you once they see you for what you are. They will abandon you. Why do you think your father left?**_ Those words stung, and it just fed into Jamie’s worst fears. And no matter how much they wanted to believe or at the very least make other people believe that they were invulnerable to this kind of stuff. They weren’t, and there is only so much someone can shove down before it spills overs.

”you are avoiding the questions,” Sasha said. Aff sees the tears first. Tears that stream down Jamie’s cheeks meeting at their chin and dripping down. They haven’t known Jamie for long. But they know one thing Jamie doesn’t cry. And the fact that they’re crying now means something. It’s the answer to the questions. Mr. ~~Hearse~~ Asshole had threatened Jamie and whatever he said shook them so much they were crying. Aff wrapped their arms around them. Sasha pulls tissues out of her bag and hands them to Jamie. Jamie takes them, and takes their glasses off to wipe their face. Sasha joins them on the bed. 

”what did that motherfucker say to you?” Cam asked. Jamie can’t say, because it’s stupid. They know it’s stupid. 

”Jamie?” Aff said pulling them further into their arms. Jamie just cries into Aff. They can’t stop crying. They can’t stop thinking about those same words over and over again. They can’t stop, and it feels like they can’t breathe. “Butterfly, what do you need?” 

”take your time,” Sasha said. 

”I just....tell me you aren’t going to leave me,” Jamie says, and they sound so broken. 

“Why would we leave you?” Cam asks. Jamie can’t answer it. They can’t think of a reason. Because fear isn’t logic. 

“We won’t leave you,” Aff said. “Never leave you. We aren’t going to abandon you,”

”even if you got hurt because of me?”

”why would we get hurt because of you cam asked?”

”that’s what he threatened you with isn’t it,” Sasha said. Jamie just nods.

”and then he said he’d make me disappear. And no one would care,” 

“that’s a lie,” Cam says, he joins them on the bed too. 

“I know _logically_ I know,” 

”but it’s not about they logic right now,” Sasha said. “It’s fear,”

”you need to....we need to do something about this,” Aff said. “We need to go kill him,” 

“we know nothing about him,” Jamie said. “I tried to hex him,”

”what?” Aff said 

“what do you mean tried?” Cam asks

”it didn’t work. It just....it’s like he has some resistance to it or something,” Jamie said. 

”normally wouldn’t say this. But when you talk to the police,” cam said. “Tell the truth,” 

“I don’t see how I have much of a choice,” Jamie said. “I lie and if they find out I’m in trouble. I tell the truth and maybe the believe me and maybe Mr. hearse gets brought in for questioning, and maybe they don’t believe him,”

”they...aren’t there security cameras?”

”power went down,” Jamie said.

”fuck really?” Sasha said 

“what is this a horror movie?”

”right now I’m wondering the same thing,” Jamie said they were still in Aff’s arms. And they didn’t want to leave. 

”we can look him up,” Sasha said “on your mom’s computer,”

”after she leaves,” Jamie said. 

”when is she gonna leave”

”should be in another 15 minutes maybe 20,” Jamie said. There was a knock at the door. 

”Jamie,” Lynn’s voice said through the door. “I will be back later,”

”ok!”

”please stay home tonight. Just it will make me feel better. I left some money for food on the counter,”

”got it,” 

“love you,” 

“love you too mom,” Jamie was wrapped in Aff’s arms and was kind of just overall squished by their people. Just a group cuddle and they all stayed like for a few more minutes before going to see what information they could dig up on Mr. Hearse. Jamie sat down at their mom’s computer in the office. 

”do you know how to get in?” Sasha asked

”of course,” Jamie said. They did check on Mr. Hearse. It wasn’t much, barely enough to even really know much.

”that’s it?” Cam asked

”so what does this mean?” Aff asked

”he’s not who he says he is and we will have to dig deeper,” Sasha said.

”well let’s see what we can find, but we may not be able too with my mom’s computer,” Jamie said 

“do we have to break in ot the police station and hack in?” Aff asked

”no. But maybe you three could try and see what you can find while I’m talking to some of them. Someone cause a distraction?” Jamie suggested

”I could charm that one officer,” Sasha said “and get him to dig up on it,” 

“which one?” Jamie asked. “I may already have something on him,”

”what you have blackmail on the cops?” Aff said 

”no. I just know some secrets cause their kids are my clients,” 

“you are a master mind,” Aff said kissing Jamie’s cheek. Which made them crack a small smile.

”I cam point them out tomorrow,” Sasha said. “I don’t remember his name. That day was wild...” she said. 

”so we have some sort of plan,” Jamie said 

“yeah,” cam said. “Sasha and I will talk to the officer. Aff and cause a distraction. Or I can. Or we both can and you talk to the cops about what happened and like stall maybe?” 

”I can do that,”

”do you want one of us t stay?” Aff askes

”yeah,” Jamie said. 

”I’ll ask my dad,” Aff said texting their dad. Their dad was warming up to Jamie. They thought it was possible he didn’t trike them because they had found out about the affair three years ago. But he couldn’t hold a grudge against a child for some ting they didn’t do wrong. Because technically Jamie didn’t show their mom the phone they found jamie on their dad’s phone when Jamie Ja scoundrel the evidence. 

”thanks,”

”my parents are out of town again,” Sasha said

”I’ll tell my parents I’m sleeping at a friends house,” cam said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief summary of it is that Jamie tells the others what’s really goinf in with them emotions wise. They tell them they were threatened when they went to see Mary at the hospital. They pretty much witnessed Mr. hearse murder her and then he threatened them and the other three and poked at Jamie’s biggest fears/insecurities. Which is being abandoned, which is why they push people away. And there’s just cuddles at the end. A comfort and reassurance.
> 
> ______________________________________________________
> 
> This shit hurt to write. Literally,ace myself cry. This was written from experience of spiraling into those dark thoughts of no one caring about me. Even though logically I knew it wasn’t a lie. And sometimes you just need reassurance.


	5. Chapter 4: Gateway to the soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning ⚠️: minor mentions of murder, and corpse mutilation.

Jamie wakes up the next morning wrapped in Aff’ and Sasha’s arms. There was a knock on the door. 

”jamie can you get ready? I’m gonna take you with me to work,”

”okay mom I’ll be i down in 5,” they said getting up worming their way out of the cuddle pile. They woke the rest of them up.

”you guys should go and meet me at the police station,” Jamie said. They wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Sasha. “To get into my mom’s computer,” they said. 

”got it,” Sasha said. The three of them left out the window, ready. They went down stairs, their mom had actually add breakfast.

”I’ll drop you at school after,”

”I hope it’s okay that I asked my friend to come,” Jamie said. “Kinda need moral support,” 

“that’s fine,” she said. Lynn was relived because honestly she was concerned for her child’s mental health. They hadn’t had any friends for three years. They’d pushed everyone away, out of what she figured was the pain of the divorce, and her ex leaving them. And well now her kid was always getting into trouble. Jamie assured her the divorce wasn’t the case in why they had no friends. They just said they liked being alone. And they also had told her that they were glad she and dad were divorced because they were both happier, and the fighting had stopped. But Lynn knew it had had an effect, to what extent she didn’t know. They pulled up to the station, Cam’s car was there. And the three friends were waiting outside for them.

______

Aff sits with Jamie and Ms. Wrenly in the interview room as the sheriff asks Jamie questions. While Sasha and Cam do some research on Mr. Hearse. 

”why were you at the hospital in the first place?”

”I wanted to check on her, she and I use to be friends and I wanted to make sure she was ok. She was awake when I was there,”

”did she say anything?”

”She seemed confused,” Jamie said. “Asked who it was, because I guess she couldn’t see me,” they said. 

”yes because her eyes were cut out,” the sheriff said.

”like Nina,” Aff whispered.

”she told me she remember what her attacker looked like,” Jamie said “I didn’t realize that’s what happened to her when I first saw her,” they said. 

”what did she say?” The sheriff asked. 

”About 6 ft, graying hair,” Jamie said. ” brown eyes, white, male, what she described sounded like our substitute history teacher,” they said 

“Mr. Hearse?” He said 

“yes,” Jamie said. 

”did you see Mr. hearse at the hospital?” The sheriff asked. Jamie debates whether not they should lie about this part because this man was clearly capable of a lot. He had protection against magic. 

”Jamie?” Their mom says. “You can tell us,”

”you aren’t in trouble you realize that?” The sheriff says. Jamie feels Aff’s hand slip into theirs and gives it a light squeeze.

”yes, I saw him at the hospital,”

”where?” 

”I’d left to go get Mary some water,” Jamie said. “And when I came back he was in the room,”

”did he see you? Talk to you at all?” The sheriff asked.

”interesting fact,” Jamie said “eyes have an importance in every culture. They’re considered the window to the soul, some even think eyes can hold the soul. They can mean clairvoyance, omniscience, a gateway to the soul. In ancient Egypt it’s the eye of Horus. Symbol of power, health, protection. There’s the evil eye. It’s designed to ward off evil. There’s the eye of Fatima the palm-shaped amulet. There’s the ‘third’ eye, which is referred to as the spiritual eye of intuitive eye. Even in books when certain symbols of eyes are used it’s very similar,”

”what’s the importance of this?” The sheriff asked. 

”eyes are also the first to go when someone decomposes,” Jamie continued. “Or dies. Bugs, bird go after it,” they said. “And some believe you steal someone’s eyes you steal their soul,” 

“again significance?” 

”it’s a way to understand better why Mr. hearse attacked Mary and Nina,” they said “and why he took their eyes,”

”how did you know about Nina?” 

”I umm I saw her body,” Aff said “and I told them. Cam saw it too,” 

“did you talk to mr. hearse?”

”yes,” Jamie said. “I saw him, in Mary’s room. He had a syringe full of something and he used it on her,”

”did he threaten you?”

”yeah he threatened me,” Jamie said. “He ummm he knew somethings about me that he shouldn’t have known,” 

“like what?” 

”like what I’m afraid of,”

”it’s pretty easy to find people’s fears,”

”those are basic fears,” Jamie said “things most people are afraid of,” Jamie said. “He figured out what I fear the most. And he threatened to make me disappear if I told the cops,” 

“well it’s very brave that your are telling us,” He said. Jamie wasn’t doing it because of “bravery” but to give Cam and Sasha time. To stall. 

”anything else?”

”no,” Jamie said. They had gotten a message from Sasha saying she and cam got what they needed. “Nothing else,”

”if Ally Wrembles contacts you tell us. She’s missing. We will look into Mr. Hearse,”

”am I done?”

”yes,” he said “you’re free to go. Thank you for cooperating with us,”

______

Sasha charmed the police officer and looked up the information on Mr. hearse, doing further digging into this guy, she downloaded the files. 

”how do you think it’s going?” Cam asked 

“it’s fine,” 

“what if Jamie can’t stall?”

”they can stall,” Sasha said. ”and Aff is with them,”

“I know but still,” cam said. They glanced at a report on the desk, it was about Susie and the cult. Some more weird stuff happening at that creepy cult. Apparently Terrance was being let out of juvie food from what Cam could guess was his parents. He made sure no one was paying attention and he took screenshots.

”what are you doing?”

”it’s about Susie and stuff,” cam said.

”got it,” Sasha said. Slipping the flash drive into her purse. Cam put his phone away. Jamie and Aff came out and joined them. Jamie’s mom walked them all outside.

”just try and stay out of trouble,” she said. 

”I promise mom,” Jamie said. They all got into Cam’s car and drove off choosing instead to go to the Sasha’s instead of school. None of them wanted to be in class right now and they needed to look at the information they had gotten. The files that Sasha had acquired were terrifying. Because apparently they already suspected Mr. hearse and had tracked back a few more things. And that he had a trail of bodies following him, brutal murders some of which followed the particular methods of torture and execution in the witch trials all around the world. And all the victims had had their eyes cut out. Some of the murders were just “normal” methods of killing. 

”that’s not....this guy is a fucking psycho,” Aff said.

”if he finds out you told the police he’s going to kill you,” cam said

”My mom literally works at the police station,” Jamie said “so it wouldn’t be suspicious if I was there,” They said. “And I have a record which a lot of people know about, he will probably think that the cops won’t believe me,” they said. 

”still you need to be careful,” Sasha said 

”I’m aware,” jamie replied. 

”don’t get cocky,” Sasha said. “Ok, until this is al figured out none of us should go away where alone,” 

“I agree,” Cam said

”so like what? We develop a buddy system?” Aff asked

”actually that is smart,” Jamie said. 

”I don’t think the cops will find proof,” cam said. “We need to handle this ourselves,”

”okay how?” Aff asked

”set a trap. If we can best Susie together then we can beat this asshole,” cam said. 


	6. Chapter 5: Bad moon Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning ⚠️: Underage drinking, drug use, drugging someone, misgendering, gaslighting,

Since the murders of Nina and Mary the sheriff had set a curfew for the town specifically teenagers since it was two teens who had been attacked. But teenagers being teenagers snuck out and had a secret party. On a Tuesday because they were all dumb asses. It had been Lexi’s idea and Sasha wanted to support her because her sister was still missing. And well Jamie wouldn’t pass up an opportunity for a party, cam and Aff thought it was a bad idea, but didn’t want to leave either of them alone so they came too. Only because the last time they’d been at a party someone had died. But hey maybe nothing bad would happen, just as long as they all stuck together. They still had no plan on how to trap Mr. hearse because any plan really sort of involved using Jamie as bait and no one was willing to go through with it. They all got out of Aff’s car. 

”you’re not planning on doing business tonight are you Jamie?” Cam asked

”of course I am,” Jamie said. “It’s a party. And people need to relax,” 

“just you promise you won’t take anything. Anything could happen and I just want you to be safe and too have a clear head,”

”first nothing bad is gonna happen and second because I love you I’ll keep a clear head tonight,” they said. 

”we just try to relax a bit,” Sasha said. “Maybe we will finally figure out a plan,”

”but tonight we act like normal teenagers right?” Aff asked. “Cause like I need a break. From all of it,” they said. Jamie put their arm around Aff. 

”absolutely,” they said. “Let’s go dance, Mx. president,” this made Aff smile. Sasha and Cam didn’t completely understand the whole butterfly and president thing. But it was Jamie’s and Aff’s thing. Only they could use those names with each other. Sasha had once tired to use Aff’s nickname for Jamie and well if looks could kill she would have been dead. The two went off to the dance floor to join the other teens already dancing. Leaving Cam and Sasha alone.

”this isn’t a good idea,” cam said

”I know, but I wanna support my friend and we need to relax. And dont worry. This isn’t like what happened with Amanda,” sasha took Cam’s hand in hers. 

”I know. I know,” cam said 

“let’s go dance,” Sasha said pulling him to the dance floor. 

_____

Two hours later, Jamie was outside, they couldn’t remember what they were doing outside. How they got there. Why had they gone outside? 

“Jamie are you ok?” A familiar voice said. Ally came into their field of vision. 

”Ally? you’re ok?”

”you’re clearly not,” she said. “You’re clearly not ok,” she said. 

”how did you escape?” Jamie asked. 

”escape?”

”Nina is dead,”

”Oh I know,” Ally said. “You changed so much you know,” she said pushing Jamie’s hair from their face. “You use to be such a sweet boy. But then your dad left and your parents divorced and you pushed people away because you were afraid,” she said. “Do you remember telling me, Susie and Nina about that?” She said. “Before you pushed us away? I mean I know you wanted them to split up but still,” 

”you locked us in the car and wouldn’t let us out until we told you our worst fears,” Jamie said. “You almost got us all killed,”

”you were never in any real danger,” she said.

”This is why I stopped being friends with you,” Jamie said. “I forgot how much of a manipulative bitch you were,” They said, Ally struck them across the face.

”You’re not nice,” she said. “How do people stand you? I only tolerated you because I could get something out of you,” she said. “But now I don’t have too, other people do because they want something from you. Do those people you supposedly love even actually care or do they use you?” 

“At least I no longer pretend to be nice,” Jamie said. “At least I embrace the fact that I’m a bitch,” they said. 

“your friends won’t notice you’re gone before it’s to late,” she said. “But then will they actually care once you’re dead? Will anyone? You’re just trouble Jamie,” she said. “People won’t care when you’re dead. I’m sure your parents will be glad I mean your father left. And your mom? She wouldn’t have to deal with you and your record anymore,” 

”you told him,” Jamie said they looked her in the eyes, finally connecting the dots, through the haziness that muddled their thoughts. “You told him my worst fear why? To gain what?”

”to get you out of my way,” she said. “I can’t have you and your friends interfering again,” she said. “They’ll be too busy worrying about you, I guess. To actually notice what I’m doing,” she said. Jamie looked at her over the rim of their sunglasses. Jamie curled their hands into a fist and threw a punch at her that landed right on her face. Sending her back a few steps. Jamie got ready for a fight, they were still a little...foggy. If that’s what you could call it. And they hadn’t taken anything they took the promise to Cam seriously, so that meant they’d been drugged another way. Ally spat out blood. 

”When did you learn how to fight!?” 

”my dad made me take classes as a kid,” they said. When Ally came towards them, Jamie struck again. Despite being drugged they still had an advantage on Ally. They pinned her to the ground in no time the knife that Cam had given them out and pressed to her throat. “What plans,” 

“the plans Susie started,” Ally said. “I’ll finish them,”

”no you won’t,” they said. 

”did you really think I came alone Jamie? I mean once a witch hunter catches a Witch’s sent they can’t stop until they kill the witch, he’s not gonna stop until you’re dead. And you will be dying,”

”so will your little friends,” a voice said from behind Jamie. “You told the police. I was clear about what would happen. Drop the knife and get off of her,” 

”you’re already gonna kill me,” Jamie said. “So why should I?” 

”I can kill your friends first if you’d like,” Mr. Hearse said. Jamie got off Ally and dropped the knife. ”turn around slowly,” Jamie did as asked, stumbling a bit as they did so. 

”I only told the cops you and I got into an argument,” Jamie said. “Even if I told them the truth, all of the truth. They wouldn’t believe me,” they said. “I’m trouble. They don’t believe troubled kids. Just leave my friends alone,” 

“maybe I will,” he said “I’m not sure. It depends on how cooperative you are,”

”what does that mean,” 

“you’ll find out soon enough, I should have upped the dosage on the drinks but then again I didn’t want to kill everyone,” he said. “I guess I had forgotten a regular drug user would have a higher tolerance. 

“You drugged us,” 

“special concoction,” he said, he blew a powder into Jamie’s face, and that was honestly the only thing Jamie remember before they ~~blacked out~~. Their hands were bound behind their back, they looked around the room where they were being held. A basement maybe? Jamie wasn’t sure, pain shot up their ankle when they tried to move. They couldn’t remember exactly what had happened. They remembered getting dosed and then it was blurry. They couldn’t really recall the time in between that and here, but they knew they’d been ~~awake~~ sleep walking. 

”Jamie? Jamie Wrenly?” A voice said. Jamie spotted the other person in the room. They hadn’t noticed him before. 

”Mr. Kempler?” Jamie said. “How long have you...been here?”

”few days I think, I got back from my trip and I find that there’s someone who’s been using my house. And that two students are dead, and this man is raving about witches,” 

”I don’t know,” Jamie said. “I don’t even remember how I got here,” 

“you were here when I woke up,” he said. “Are you alright?”

”I am little disoriented,” Jamie said. “And I think I don’t know what happened or how but I twisted or sprained my ankle,” 

“I’m gonna get us out of here ok,” he said. “It’s gonna be ok,” he said. Jamie isn’t sure if it’s gonna be okay or not. If their friends will even notice, because there’s that small, irrational part of them that’s screaming right now that no one actually cares and that Sasha, Cam, and Aff don’t care. And have just been using them the entire time and it hurts to think about that. There door too the basement opens and Mr. Hearse comes down the stairs, he has Jamie’s phone in his hand. 

”what’s the password?”

”what?”

”password,” he said. 

“624427,” Jamie said. They just didn’t have the energy to resist.

”thank you,”

”why haven’t you kill me yet?” Jamie asked. 

“I’ll get there, just have a few other things to take care of first,” he said leaving. the door to the upstairs part of the house slammed shut

”K-kill you? Jamie what’s going on?” Mr. Kempler said.

”I saw him kill Mary and he saw me,” Jamie said. “And he thinks I’m a witch,”

”I’m not going to let him kill you,” he said. “we will figure this out,” he says trying to reassure his student. Jamie is thankful for it. And they do have hope that sasha, cam and Aff will figure this out. The hope out weighs the stupid irrational voice at the moment. And it’s what Jamie has to cling to right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long gap. Hopefully there won’t be as long as a gap between chapters 5 and 6


End file.
